Mistrak
Mistrak is a rouge Makuta scientist, having fled to another world. History Mistrak, like all Makuta , was created from the Makuta Pool within the Southern Continent. Although not much more is known about his earlier life, it is known that he and two other Makuta were sent to scavenge the ruins of a League of Six Kingdoms outpost. He and his collages- Hoduza and Tursian- discovered a private chamber initially reserved for Pridak. Breaking into revealed cashes of artifacts, among them a fragment of what appeared to be a map. While Mistrak was eager to study it, Tursian believed it be best to hide it from the rest of their brothers. When asked why, his fellow Makuta simply replied that it was a "gut feeling". Thousands of years later, the Matoran Civil War occurred. Once Miserix's lieutenant put an end to it, he began assigned Makuta across the Matoran Universe to ensure that similar scenarios wouldn't occur again. Mistrak's assigned location is currently unknown. Years after this, that same lieutenant- Teridax- called forth a Convocation. He and Miserix engaged in combat, and succeeded in overthrowing him. Asking who among them still stood with him, the majority of the Brotherhood went to his side. Though Mistrak and his old collages were among them, this due to an interest in self-preservation. Once the meeting was over and the remaining loyalists to Miserix were disposed of, the three confided to one-another that they held suspicions on the current leader's intentions for the organization. Centuries later, the three of them were approached by Zortycus, who held similar feelings towards their current leader. Though the trio were wiry of him, he managed to earn their trust by presenting them with a tablet. This was in fact another piece of the map they discovered, and Mistrak was eager to claim it. Zortycus made a bargain with them; in exchange for aid with his own research, he point them to the rest of the fragments. Mistrak agreed instantly, though his comrades needed further persuasion. Once they agreed to the terms, Zortycus welcomed them to his organization; The Huna Rode. One of the largest projects he was in involved was research on the Kanohi Olmak. His partner in the project was the Makuta of Kuwaha Nui, though the two didn't always get along. TBW. After returning the original, he and his brothers left. None knew what became of them, save for an amnesiac Toa Hagah that served Tursian. At some point, he arrived on the Planet of Ehteria, taking on the form of an Ehterian . He took the alias "Xrydhk" at the time. His Olmak was disabled by the energies of the world, though, leaving him stranded. His only hope for a ride back home was the rumor of a "Goddess". This left him with no choice but to seek her out. It is unknown if he actully found her, but he did find a way back to his base. The Melding Alternate Universe Like the rest of the Makuta, Mistrak was created to aid the Toa, create creatures, and teach the Three Virtues. When the Element Lords were removed from power, Mistrak and several other Makuta volunteered to oversee the Rock Tribe and Skrall. Mistrak is said to have worked alongside Tuma. Toa Empire Alternate Universe Within this Universe, Mistrak fled to Artakha, posing as a Matoran craftsman. He took part in the forging of the Vahi, and was to have it sent to Metru Nui. However, he informed Teridax and his group about this and would later learn of Takanuva's arrival. After Tuyet's death, Mistrak went to Artakha to inform him of the Empire's downfall and wished to negotiate with him. Abilities and Traits As a Makuta, Mistrak bares the Element of Shadow and all 42+ Rahkshi Powers. He can also summon a Shadow Hand and shapeshift. He has a love for knowledge, experimenting in almost any way possible. Sometimes even leaves his dimension to study another, searching for resources along the way. He's also mastered his shapeshifting to where he can disguise himself as anyone, so-long as they were a size he could take on. He can mimic one's voice in a near-perfect manner, though he would need to hear them firsthand in order to copy them. As much as he prides himself a good actor (and gentleman), he has made mistakes in maintaining his personas in the past. Mask and Tools Mistrak primarily wears the Kanohi Suletu, Great Mask of Telepathy. From time to time, he dons a copy of the Olmak to travel to different dimensions. He mainly wields a scythe and a chainsaw, though he's also been known to carry medical tools (such as a bone-saw and a scapulae) as well. Known Forms These are the know forms Mistrak has taken across his life. Stats Maximum value of 25. Appearances * Nuclear Wonderland (First Appearance) Trivia *His personality was primarily inspired by Count Olaf and The Spy, characters from Lemony Snicket's "A Series of Unfortunate Events ''" and (Team Fortress 2''), respectively. His role as a mad scientist was added to make him standout from the tactician Tursian and the more brutish Hoduza.Darksiders *Mistrak has developed a bit of an accent over the course of his life, akin to some manner of English-accent. * His torso-armor design was inspired by the one used for Kylernuva's Dark Hunter, "Insane". Category:Characters Category:User:Ahpolki Inika Category:Makuta Category:Rogue Category:Scientists Category:Former Makuta